


【银时】名词

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【银时】名词

木盾  
你一睁开眼便看见了偶像。惊喜的你还没来得及说话，眼尖的发现了一支正向着偶像射去的箭。你奋不顾身扑上去想要挡箭，一股力道从背后传来，将你拽了过去。"噗......"你被另一只箭射穿了。你挣扎着向着偶像看过去，只能看见偶像粗暴的将露出体外的箭羽折断，继续奋战着。无力的你安心地倒在地上，任由士兵们在你坚硬的身体上踩来踩去。

巧克力  
你蹲在街边，呆呆的看着过路的情侣们，被他们身边的pika pika 的粉红色光芒闪的不知所以。今天是情人节，你一单身狗在今天的大街上显得格格不入。这时一个身影在旁边停下，看了你一眼，"啊啊，反正今年这个也是义理巧克力。"俯身将包装精美的巧克力放在了你面前，"给你吧。"你惊喜的扑上去几下扒开了包装咬了上去，甜腻的口感瞬间充满口腔，你不禁幸福的摇起了尾巴......卒。

酒  
你已经很久没有喝酒了。桌子上几只白瓷的酒杯整齐的摆着，空空如也。用手摩挲着一只酒杯，你发着呆，嘴唇蠕动却什么也没吐出。夜色渐沉直至天边泛白，你叹了口气，收拾收拾桌面，锁了店面准备回家。昏昏沉沉的因熬夜而虚脱的感觉一如宿醉，眯着眼的狭小视线里你看到了一个熟悉的身影。欣喜地上前，你拍了拍那个身影，想要打个招呼，却被眼前的人一把按住了肩膀。你一愣，给了对方可乘之机，吐了你一身。

肉畜  
【想要被吃。】这是你的愿望。每当在遥远的距离痴望着的时候，你的脑海里都会不可抑制的出现这样的想法。两个生命的距离太遥远了，你无法满足于此，情不自禁渴望更多，更亲密的接触。指甲用力陷进木桌，拔出来时带来的痛感让你欣喜的颤抖。日积月累的渴求，无法被满足的奢望，让你几近疯狂。于是你割下身上多余的的肉，在漫延血色的厨房里吞下。

痴汉  
平常的问好，平常的道别。你竭力扮演一个平凡的人。余光瞥见的身影逐渐消失，你转身拐进一个小巷。从电车尾部逐渐向前行进，你避开了所有可能会正面碰上的可能，成功的潜伏到一个绝佳的观看角度。【啊啊，太棒了，最高的享受。】你这么想着，幸福的昏了过去。

伤口  
【我让你疼了吗。】你看着他紧蹙着眉，痛苦的样子让你紧绷起来，却让他眉宇间的沟壑更深了。你不知所措的松开身体，他的体液通过你的身体流的更欢了。正当你手足无措的看着他时，白色的布料带着草药的味道将你的视线覆盖。几天后，重获光明的你意识模糊的看着他舒展的表情，脱力的从他身上掉落下来。


End file.
